Deep regret
-You can edit this without asking!-Skye Chapter One The cold wind ruffled Ravenwing's fur. She fought back the urge to cry as she stared bleary eyed, at her mates dead body. Cold and alone, she knew she would have to leave soon, but the longer she looked at her mate, the more she couldn't bear to go. "Oh Wolfclaw," Ravenwing mewed softly before making a choking noise, "Why did you have to go?" He had meowed farewell to her before bounding over to the patrol, going to check out a badgers den by the abandoned twoleg nest. Ravenwing had smiled. She knew the badger was no match for him. But she was wrong. A tear dripped onto Wolfclaw's frozen body. Why did he have to leave me? A dappled ginger she-cat crawled out of a den a few rabbit lengths away. She looked at Ravenwing and shook her head sympathetically. "Ravenwing?" she mewed quietly. Ravenwing didn't move. The she-cat padded softly over. Ravenwing whipped her head around, "Look Foxflight, I'm not in the mood--" "It's OK." The ginger she-cat dipped her head respectably, and then her voice broke, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Ravenwing remembered that day. The two sisters were only apprentices. They were thinking about what their warrior names were going to be. "I think I'm gonna be called Ravenflight," Ravenwing had said. Foxflight had looked thoughtful, "I might be Fox, um, Foxlilly?" Ravenwing had giggled. "Hey! Foxlilly's not that bad! How about... Foxfur? No, that's dull." They had been rudely interrupted by a patrol returning. They were carrying two dead cats. Foxflight and Ravenwing had rushed over straight away to see what it was all about. Then they saw the cats. One of them, a senior warrior named Birchleaf, another, Foxflight's mother. Foxflight's dad had died when Foxflight was very young. About two moons. Ravenwing didn't think it was the same as losing a mate but it still hurt. Foxflight stared down at the ground and shuffled her paws awkwardly. Then she sighed, "You can't stay out here all night you know." "Well why not?" Ravenwing snapped. "Because you'll freeze!" "I don't care." Foxflight stood up and shook her fur angrily, "I know you're sad because your mate's just died. I would be too, but soon your gonna have to snap out of it and face reality! Which means," she gestured at the body, "You can either be stupid and stay out here, or bring that in and mourn inside!" she stomped of angrily. Ravenflight looked at Wolfclaw's bedraggled grey fur. Could her sister show any sympathy? Chapter Two "Rise and shine, sugar lumps!" Ravenwing sighed, "I'm not in the mood for jokes Coalpaw, go tease Bloompetal instead." Coalpaw laughed slyly, "I know all your tricks Raven. You can't fool me!" "You don't know all of them. And my names Ravenwing not Raven." Ravenwing growled. "Alright Ravenwing, do you want me to fetch you some prey Ravenwing? Perhaps you want it fresh though, Ravenwing--" "Shut up Coalpaw, you're really irritating me now." mewed Ravenwing, clearly annoyed. "Oh my, really? I didn't notice." Coalpaw teased sarcastically. Ravenwing brushed past him and went outside. It was an improvement from the day before, were it was cold and windy. Today, the sun shone bright, with an occasional, gentle breeze. Bloompetal sauntered over, "Oh spring. The best time of the year." She shot a nasty look at Ravenwing. "Love is in the air!" she snarled. Her sidekick, Yellowpelt sniggered. "You're only teasing her coz she's prettier than you." Ravenwing whipped her head around to see Coalpaw strut forward. "Ugh, what do you know? You're only an apprentice!" Bloompetal remarked, but she left all the same. Ravenwing turned around to face Coalpaw, somewhat angry. He was about the same height as her so she looked him straight in the eye. "Why did you help me?" she asked. Coalpaw snorted, "Oh, so there's no thank you coming is there?" "Why did you do it?" Ravenwing persisted. "You would have done the same for me, right?" and he walked off. Ravenwing thought for a moment. Would she have done the same for him? Chapter Three Would I have done the same for him? Would I have done the same for him? It was all Ravenwing could think about. And although she told herself to stop she couldn't. She kept thinking about it all morning. Foxflight offered to take her hunting for some fresh air but she refused. "Look, I don't feel so good today. Maybe another time?" Ravenwing suggested. Foxflight frowned, "Other time? No way!" Category:Skye's stories